


Curiousity

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie





	Curiousity

“Vax?” Keyleth called out to him knocking on his door tentatively.

‘Come in!”” She heard his voice call out and she gently opened the door to see Vax in the middle of getting dressed, he had his leather bottoms on and he was pulling on his boots when she entered.

“Lady Keyleth.” He greeted her warmly with a smile, which could disarm any foe if he wasn’t trying to stab them in the back with a dagger.

“Vax-“ Keyleth started before something caught her eye and she approached him with intrigue causing him to jump slightly when he noticed how close she was to him now.

“Kiki? Is everything alright?” he asked now concerned by not only by her sudden presence but her silence as she stood next to him inspecting something.

“Mmm? Oh sorry. I was just curious about the tattoo you got.” Keyleth gently touched his back where the tattoo was and Vax felt chills run down his spine as his body involuntarily responded to her touch.

“Oh.” Vax managed as Keyleth gently traced it with her finger following the contours of his muscles. In the distraction they both had failed to see how close they were until Vax’s shoulder bumped into hers.

“Oops.” Both exclaimed and Keyleth automatically backed away from him giving Vax a chance to quickly slip his shirt on.

“What does the tattoo mean to you, Vax?” Keyleth now asked quietly, now glancing at her feet now rather then keeping her eyes on him.

“I guess it represents the journey and the friendships we’ve made.” Vax said simply before cautiously approaching Keyleth and clasped her hands in his.

“And what do yours mean to you, Kiki?” Keyleth now looked up and went red in the face in embarrassment noticing Vax’s close proximity to her.

“Oh…they’re the markings of my people the Air Ashari. They represent the union between nature and the sky and how we must be attune with each so both may co-exist together.” Keyleth glanced down at her hand where the tattoo on her arm ended to see Vax gently moving her hand inspecting it.

“That’s very beautiful, Lady Keyleth.”

“Yeah….” She trailed off now honestly quite happy staying where she was right now before Vax gently let go of her hands to her dismay.

“So I assume you didn’t come in here just to ask me about my tattoo?”

“Oh no…uh….” Keyleth stammered now trying to remember why she had come to Vax in the first place.

“When it comes back to you be sure to let me know okay?” Vax chuckled as Keyleth was now scrunching up her face in deep thought before shaking her head.

“Okay.” Keyleth smiled with embarrassment before moving back to the door but paused with her hand on the handle.

“Vax?”

“Yes, Kiki?”

“Be careful please?”

“Always, Lady Keyleth.”


End file.
